Simplify the expression. $-4k(-2k+6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4k}$ $ = ({-4k} \times -2k) + ({-4k} \times 6)$ $ = (8k^{2}) + (-24k)$ $ = 8k^{2} - 24k$